Hazel Grace Lancaster
'''Hazel' Grace Lancaster, born on September 29th and aged sixteen, is the main character of The Fault in Our Stars, the book is written from her perspective. She does not have siblings and is the daughter to Mrs and Mr Lancaster, friend of Isaac and girlfriend of Augustus Waters. Hazel has finished high school early and has already begun to pursue a college education. She is diagnosed with Stage 4 Thyroid cancer with metastasis forming in her lungs, but has managed to live with her disease owing to doeses of an experimental drug called Phalanxifor. In the beginning of TFiOS, ''Hazel's mother decides that Hazel is depressed and sends her to a Support Group that meets every Wednesday, held in a church basement, referred as 'the Heart of Jesus' by their leader Patrick. Hazel met Augustus and Isaac in the Support Group a few weeks after she joined in the 'Literal Heart of Jesus'. During that day in Support Group it was announced that Isaac would undergo surgery and go blind in a few weeks. When Hazel first talked to Augustus, he took out a cigarette and put it between his teeth, but did not light it. He said the words; ''"It's a metaphor, you put the killing thing between your teeth, but you don't give it the power to do its killing." '' Hazel noticed that Isaac and Monica were making out and repeating the words 'always'. She later found out they had made a promise to always be together, and therefore they always repeated the words 'always'. In the early blooming of Hazel and Augustus' relationship, Augustus compares Hazel to Natalie Portman in ''V for Vendetta. '' Appearance Hazel is described as having short dark hair and green eyes, she describes herself as having 'chipmunk cheeks' from steroidal treatment. She suffers from stage four thyroid cancer that had spread to her lungs. For this reason, Hazel must carry an oxygen tank and nasal cannulas wherever she goes. Relationships Augustus Waters Hazel starts to develop strong feelings for Augustus early in the book, even though she tries to surpress these feelings. Augustus and Hazel begin as very close friends, Hazel then falls in love with Augustus like sleep; slowly and then all at once. From early in the beginning of their friendship, they both enjoyed watching movies together and playing video games. The first movie Hazel saw with Augustus was ''V for Vendetta, and one of the crucial reasons that they became friends in the first place. Hazel lended Augustus ''An Imperial Affliction''which helped them bond, seeing as Augustus loved the novel as much as she did. Isaac Hazel and Isaac became better friends through Augustus. Their relationship isn't as close as Augustus is with Isaac but they are still good pals and enjoy being in each others company. She does feel bad for him because his grlfriend broke up with him after his sight was taken away completly. Neither of them ever show any kind of affection towards each other; but do play video games with eachother throughout the book. Kaitlyn Hazel and Kaitlyn are portrayed as close friends. But Hazel suggests that they never really would be that close; because Kaitlyn feels awkward around Hazel; the reason of this is her thyroid cancer, of course. Kaitlyn has a busy social life and finds it hard to fit everyone in. Patrick Patrick is the leader of the Support Group. Hazel is not a friend of Patrick but she doesn't hate or like him very much. She enjoys making fun of him. Hazel feels a bit sorry for Patrick, since he doesn't have a proper life but nevertheless she and Patrick don't talk much except when necessary. Mrs. Lancaster Hazel loves her mother as much as she loves her father and is very connected to her. At times she wants her to just leave her alone and thinks she doesn't understand her condition or her feelings, but deep down she knows her mother loves her. Mr. Lancaster Hazel loves her father very much even though she sees him as a bit of a cry baby. Sometimes she thinks he doesn't understand her or her feelings but aside from that, she cares for him and doesn't want to purposefully hurt or upset him. Isaac Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cancer Victims